


The Mysterious Man

by chickenboot2002



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenboot2002/pseuds/chickenboot2002
Summary: Did ya'll like this chapter better? I hope you did. I would really appreciate honest feed back in the comments even if its about like comas or somthin' again, thx for readin'





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you're ok honey?” Diane queried 

 

“I’m fine mom you don’t need to keep checking up on me...like every two hours”

 

“I know, I know Rhett but I can’t help it, my sons moved out of the state and I, I just want to know your ok and you have everything sorted an-”

 

“Mom. Seriously. I will be fine. I’m a big boy.” I chuckle, I can hear mom on the other end sniffle a bit.

 

“Oh I know, I’m sorry. Would ya like me to leave you to it, I could imagine you have a lot of unpackin’ to do”

 

“Well that’s what I was kinda meanin’ in the first place” I laugh and scratch my neck.

 

“Mmm thats fine then Rhett, be safe ok?”

 

“I will mom”

 

“Ok well bye now, remember mama loves you” 

 

I hang up and take one glance around the room and I’m already done. I let out a big grunt when I plop down on the only source of comfort that is provided straight away. And that’s the couch. I have absolutely no energy or motivation to do anything right now. But the couple next door are making my number one task of sleeping prove difficult. If I weren't so tired and so new here I would probably tell them to quiet down. But for now I’m just going to soldier through the banter next door and try and get some shut eye, before I really do snap at them. Man needs his beauty sleep.


	2. The Mysterious Man

I wake up to a harsh glare through my window, and it’s not a very pleasant thing to wake up to when you're tired, and just want to do nothing all day. I’m normally quite a morning person. Not today though. I guess some coffee might make me feel a bit better. I get up style my hair dress myself, so i’m a least a bit presentable and head off down the street to get me my morning Jo. As I'm exiting the apartment I see a somewhat tall, staunch guy walking back to his apartment next door to mine. “So he was responsible for the noise.” I thought to myself. Dude had jet black hair and brown eyes and his chest was covered in a tattoo of an eagle. When I said he was somewhat tall I meant he is probably taller that the average guy but not compared to myself as I stand at a staggering 6’7 actually 6’9 with my hair styled. He was maybe about 6’2-6’3 and he has quit the muscular frame and olive complexion. I guess you could say the guy intimidates me already. I mean what sort of jerk walks around an apartment building with their shirt off?

 

He suddenly makes eye contact with me and I feel a strong urge to just look down and keep walkin’ but now I guess I have to say hi. Ugh. 

 

“Hi there” I say a bit timidly

 

“Hey, oh you wouldn’t happen to be the man who just moved in next door would you?” He says a bit too happily.

 

“Ha, ya caught me. I am.”

 

“Well welcome, look I’m sorry about all the noise you might have heard last night it’s just...my partner and I were having a bit of a disagreement, and it ahh, needed to be sorted out...” he then scratches his neck and clears his throat.

 

“Well I definitely heard some of it but, it didn’t take me too long to fall asleep. I was out like a light.” I laugh hesitantly 

 

“You had a flight or something?”

 

“Yeah I’m a bit jet lagged to be honest, oh by the way I’m Rhett.” I put my hand out to shake his.

 

“And I’m Dylan” Dylan then grabs my hand carelessly and shakes it.

 

“As much as I would like to stay and chat, I need to get some coffee circulating in my system right now before I go nuts.”

 

“I get you man, have a good one” Dylan smiles and me slaps my back and proceeds to his apartment. He doesn't seem that bad. I think I just need coffee.  
I exit the building and the wind is crisp and whipping. Not too cold and not too hot. But just the way I like it. I have not a darn clue where I’m going but this is LA. There has to be like a little coffee shop ‘round here somewhere. The streets here in LA are definitely a lot bigger than the ones you see in NC. There are a lot more people in the streets here. Normally it’s kinda..well, dead back at home, It’s such a difference but I think I like it this way. I walk 10-15 minutes and surely enough there is a mall around the block from my apartment. “That’s convenient” I thought. I walk into the mall in search of some coffee shop, my hope was beginning to falter until I saw a little cafe in the corner of the first level of the mall. Peace is restored in my mind as of now.

 

I walk into the cafe with the glorious scent of coffee invading my nostrils, and filling my head with that much needed rush that only coffee could bring. The lady who was serving did not seem interested in the slightest. And I don’t blame her. I think I would be her if I had to serve multiple different customers and every attitude unpredictable. She was quite the looker though I must admit. She looks like she is about 28, she has blonde hair and quite a small frame. She reminds me a bit of my ex though so maybe not…

“What can I get for you today?” She says in an almost systematic/robotic-like way.

 

“Um could I get a large latte please?”

 

“Sure, that will be $5.20 thanks.” I hand her the money owed and sat down on a little table in the corner, waiting for my name to be called out. I look around and I admire the dozens of people sitting around in this coffee shop. It’s alive in here. It also looks to be quite a diverse bunch in here. Definitely not what you would see in NC. If I ever went out to any coffee shop all you would see is about two old republic men supposedly, chatting away at their latest success in their farming industries. I think I am really starting to love LA. “Rhett” my name was called out and I go to collect my prepared beverage, smile at the waitress and exit the cafe.

 

I mean the only thing I have to do right now urgently, is to go home and unpack. That can wait a bit. I think I'm just going to cruise around the mall and see what it has to offer. I carelessly wander around gawking at all the amazing shops, and admiring certain ones such as the comic book shop there. I began to go up the escalator to the second floor of the mall to see what it had up there too. This is absolutely amazing and I’m only looking at one bit of LA, I really can’t wait to see the rest and I know I have said this already. I reach the top of the escalator and the first thing I see is a grocery store. ‘That’s also very handy’ I note. As I’m dawdling around I accidently slam into something or someone and I am knocked out of my day dreaming instantly.

 

“I’m so sorry sir, I’m really really sorry sir um, I swear I didn’t mean to do that” The raven haired man talked in a really quick and quiet pace.

 

“Wow um it’s fine you didn’t do anything, I should be apologizing to you man, your groceries are all over the floor now because I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. Um, here let me help you.” I start picking up various things of bandages, pain relief and pretty much just first aid equipment apart from the beer. Quite an unusual set of things to buy but could be for totally platonic reasons He then looks up at me with the most gorgeous pair of eyes I have ever seen.

 

“You really don’t have to help me I have got it, again I’m really sorry” The guy picks up his groceries and speeds off holding his shoulder and wincing. I feel really bad right now. I hope I see him again so I can apologize. I would have apologized again if I was not so mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. Now I have never been really attracted to a guy before but I have to say. He was very attractive. From what I saw he was of small frame, jet black hair that was styled boyishly and bright ocean blue eyes and he was about 5’11 in height but I can’t be really sure he slouched a bit, he also looked like he could be 29 or 30 but he could easily pass as like a 25 year old to me. 

 

I head back to my apartment as I have finished with my endeavors of searching the mall for interesting things and I feel revitalized after my well needed coffee stop and ready to start unpacking my junk. I get home and the neighbors are at it again, not so much verbally this time but physically maybe, there is a lot of banging and crashing going on I think. I really don’t know but It doesn't sound too good so I might just stay out of it this time. I hope it doesn't get too bad for the couple other wise i might have to say something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll like this chapter better? I hope you did. I would really appreciate honest feed back in the comments even if its about like comas or somthin' again, thx for readin'


	3. The Mysterious Man

“Ugh” I look around my apartment to find all my crap in the same place taunting me to clean them up. I still very much did not want to clean everything right now, but I might as well get it over and done with or they will probably keep screaming at me to clean them. Does that sound like what a normal person would say? I laughed to myself. “What is normal?” I said into the thin air and tutted a bit. I start with the more easily moved things like kitchen stuff, not that I had much stuff the the kitchen because I’m all alone. Boy I just keep cracking myself up.

 

I’ve finished with all the kitchens shit, I guess I should set up a more comfortable bedding plan that isn’t the couch, that couch really didn’t do my back any favors. I drag all my bed parts into my decent sized room and plan where every bolt was mean to go before setting up the thing. That would be a cause of disaster. I really wish I let my mom come down and help me unpack, but like usual I was being stubborn. I finish off planning where the bolts are meant to go when I hear a loud smash from next door, “Again?” what on earth are they doing next door, having some sort of parade or something. I just shook my head and carried on from where I was.

 

Links POV

 

I looked straight into Dylan’s eyes and watched as all the love drained from his eyes, I can practically see it melting from his body.

 

‘’I’m s-so s-sorry I swear I-It wo-on’t happ-pen again” I softly pleaded. I had just recovered from the well deserved punishment that I got yesterday, I don’t think I’m up for another one. But how else am I going to learn to behave if I am not disciplined when I need to be?

 

“You fucking PIG” He spat at me

 

“I think I made it very clear when I told you to get BOURBON and not fucking beer, fucking pathetic excuse for a human, you must be the stupidest cunt I have ever met” Dylan pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

 

“You know what happens now” He said like he was almost himself again, I was in awe. Maybe he was going to let me off this time? SMASH! The whole apartment building could have heard that. I was stunned. Did he just throw a bourbon bottle at me? What did I do wrong now? _I always do something wrong..._

 

“You must be fucking deaf too, get. Over. Here...Toy.” The way he said my name “ _Toy_ ” sounded the most sinister it has ever sounded and I’m petrified. If I hadn’t of screwed up I could have my wonderful Dylan back. But now I needed to be punished.

 

I went over to Dylan with my head bowed, trying not to look into the eyes that I refuse to know. With one swift move he pulled me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me into my poor excuse of a room but I would call it more of a...dungeon. Yeah. A dungeon. My supposed lover pinned me against the wall and caressed my neck, each one getting rougher and rougher until his hands were fully wrapped around my neck, asphyxiating me from my well needed oxygen. I can see the room start to fade away to nothing when he finally lets go of me, to collapse onto my ‘bed’. He could have so easily killed me then, why didn’t he? He must love me, I’m still here. He cares and I’m grateful.

 

“H-ho-ow d-did I deserve s-someo-one as g-great as y-you Dylan?” I said it with love in my heart and a smile on my face.

 

With a look of pure hatred on his face but somehow also blank he said; “I sometimes ask myself that same question, now strip.” He said coldly. I nod my head meekly and do as I was told, a tear dropped every time another article of clothing was removed until I was wearing absolutely nothing and I was reduced to whimpers. Dylan marched over to me and slapped me with all his force making me land onto the hard ground. I’m a mess on the floor now covered in my own sweat and tears with anticipation clear in my mind of what’s to come.

 

“You look so fucking hot right now, Baby.” This is so wrong that it almost seems right, _maybe_ this time if I just give him what he wants, the punishment won’t be so bad? _Maybe_ it will be over quicker? As much as I really don’t want to, I open my legs wider for Dylan to have easier access.

 

“Fucking slut you haven't even received adequate punishment yet, he started beating me with the nearest object in sight, and it just so happened to be a book. _Just. My. Luck._ He pounded my head numerous times till all I could hear was the ringing in my ears and the faint profanities yelled at me while my malicious attack was still continuing.

 

Finally. He stopped. I took in a sharp breath just as something hit me on my rib cage, a wood plank? Yep, why am I even surprised anymore. The pain shot through my entire body sending me into a chorus of whimpers and sharp breaths in and out. I was breathing so irregularly because every breath in and out felt like literal daggers. Or maybe ribs? I don’t even care anymore I might as well die. I wouldn't give a shit. I _don’t_ give a shit. I’m here because of Dylan, but _would_ he even miss me? Of course he would he loves me. _If he loves you so much than why does he do the stuff he does?_ Because it needs to be done, I can’t be perfect for Dylan if I’m not pulled into line every now and again... _but it wasn’t every now and again was it..._ The rational side of my mind, trying to fight against the minority which was the right side. The right side always won. I tell myself there is always room for improvement, improvement for Dylan when I do stuff wrong and I’m in this position, and that's what keeps me going. The need to be absolutely perfect for Dylan, because he truly does deserve better than me. _When did I start thinking like this?_ For as long as I can remember now. Dylan does all he can to help me improve though, like he tells me if I need to lose a bit of weight or act a little more submissive just little things like that. _He was my right side._

 

“You’re so gorgeous baby, I wish you could see yourself right now” Dylan gave me a long and hungry look and I smiled knowing that I have lived up to his standards for at least a sweet minute. Dylan then began to deal with the situation in his pants, groping himself, while searing his eyes on my abused body, while he grunted incoherent things to himself. I was exhausted from shielding myself so I just collapsed on the bed. I then feel someone ghosting over me and it was in fact Dylan, and I instantly protected myself.

 

With a shake of his head and sweet smile he picked me up gracefully and stood me up, I looked into his eyes and they appeared to be the gentle and kind. He looked like when I first meet him. “I think you need to lose a couple more pounds, baby”

 

“I-I k-know i’m s-sorry, I w-will try ha-arder-r” I frowned as I looked down at my fat, fat? Um what fat?

 

“That’s the way baby, how about we get you dressed yeah?” I nodded submissively and Dylan kissed the top of my head. I winced in agonizing pain when I was asked to lift my arms to put on my shirt.

 

“I’m sorry baby, but you know I had to do that right?”

 

“I k-know…” He smiled almost sympathetic and we sat on the couch and watched T.V together for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting a bit deep now, but none of the less I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter I would love to hear your feed back in the comments, the comments and the kudos left made me scream with joy, anyways have a great day :) BYMB


End file.
